


Where is Damian?

by ZayRay030



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Condoms, Empath Raven (DCU), Gay Damian Wayne, Gen, M/M, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake, Scarred Dick Grayson, Scarred Jason Todd, Scarred Teen Titans, Scarred Tim Drake, Spying, Suggestive Themes, Supportive Bruce Wayne, Tim was right, Top Jonathan Kent, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Bruce wants to know where Damian is and he drags his sons, Damian's team and the Justice League to find out where he is. He regrets it.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne & Everyone, Damian Wayne & Jason Todd, Damian Wayne & Teen Titans, Damian Wayne & Tim Drake, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 345





	Where is Damian?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, was this fic just for me to procrastinate? Yes. Am I ashamed? Maybe.
> 
> Hope you enjoy but I really wanted more TOP Jon and Bottom Damian content.

“Where's Damian?” Bruce asked his sons when they entered into the watchtower with their teams and Damian’s team. 

“We're meant to know where the brat spends his time?” asked Jason, shooting his father a glare. 

“Sorry, no. We thought he was with you.” said Dick, apologetically. 

“Speaking off, we haven't seen him in a long time.” said Gar, looking around as if hoping Damian would appear out of thin air. 

“Same with Jon. He seems to disappear at odd times and always comes back extremely happy or extremely smug.” said Clark. 

“Hrn.” grunted Bruce before moving over to the monitor. 

“What are you doing?” asked Kori, moving over to fly next to Bruce. 

“I placed a hacker on him.” said Bruce shortly. 

“Does the demon know?” asked Tim, a cup of coffee in his hand. 

“No. And you're not telling him.” added Bruce, shooting his sons a look. 

“But won't little brother feel betrayed?” asked Cassandra, moving to stand next to him. He heard the people around them curse but he just smirked slightly. 

“And what if he ends up needing saving?” asked Bruce, looking softly down at his daughter, cowl still on. 

“True.” she said before moving to stand back next to Tim, taking his cup of coffee before throwing away. Tim didn't try to protest against Cass. 

“Batman I think you might be slightly protective. Damian can candle himself.” said Diana, placing a hand on his shoulder. Bruce just grunted again before a beeping on the monitor went off. 

“Got it.” he said before moving over to the red mark and zooming in. It was near one of the lake houses and Damian’s family looked on in confusion. What would Damian do in a lake house? 

“Aren't there cameras in that one?” asked Jason, moving to stand over next to his father. Bruce nodded before putting the camera. 

~Lake House~

Damian sat there fuming slightly, wanting to kill his boyfriend. 

“Here you go princess. I hope it's up to your standards.” mocked Jon, placing a tray of biscuits on the coffee table in front of Damian. 

~Watchtower~

The watchtower exploded into laughter from Damian’s team and his brothers as well. Even some of the adults couldn't help a smile. 

~Lake House~

“Burn in hell, Kent!” yelled Damian, hiding his face in his hands. Jon rolled his eyes slightly before moving over to Damian and picking him up bridal style. 

“Are you still pissed?” he asked a blushing Damian. 

~Watchtower~

Damian’s brothers stopped laughing and began glaring at Jon, hoping with just their eyes they could kill him. Bruce kept trying to shut down the monitor but he couldn't. Victor lied back in his chair, smug. Sometimes you've gotta love technology. 

~Lake House~

“What do you think?” snapped Damian, moving to wrap his arms around Jon's neck. 

“If it helps you look adorable.” Jon said unhelpfully, earning himself a wack across the back of his head. 

“I'm not meant to look adorable!” snapped Damian, squirming in his arms until Jon complied and put him down. He still kept an arm wrapped around his waist. 

“You don't complain when I tell you look adorable blushing and withering under me.” said Jon, a smug smirk on his face. 

~Watchtower~

Everyone was trying to control their giggles but it was getting harder and harder to do. Bruce fisted his hands tightly and Clark felt slightly worried for his son. 

~Lake House~

“Oh shut up!” snapped Damian, trying to spin around and move away from his lover's hold. However Jon was persistent and kept his arms around him, moving over to look down at his small boyfriend.

“Once again I don't hear you complaining about me talking when-”

Damian whacked him at the back of his head again and Jon just laughed before picking Damian up in his arms and giving him a heated kiss. 

~Watchtower~

Bruce was now desperately trying to stop the video but it was no use. 

“The demon's a bottom!” screeched Tim, looking slightly pleased with himself if not a little disgusted at having to find out like this. 

“And the superbrat is going to die.” hissed Jason. 

“Be nice. We support Dian whatever his role in the bedroom is!” Dick chastised his brothers. Suddenly Gar made a face as if he had discovered something of complete importance. 

“So that's what those purple marks were! They weren't punched by a criminal but they were hickies.” he yelled out. 

“And the amount of times he came back limping and…” trailed off Jaime, a slightly sick look on his face. 

“I mean it was obvious.” muttered Raven. Everyone turned to look at her in slight betrayal. 

“How did you know, friend Raven?” asked Kori. 

“Empath. He always came back feeling giddy, embarrassed or annoyed.” said Raven looking like it was no big deal.

“Clark.” said Bruce, quietly and everyone watched in anticipation. 

“Yes?”

“You best hope your son knows how to fly fast enough to avoid us.” hissed Bruce, shooting a glare at Clark. Clark just nodded while Diana looked slightly amused. 

~Lake House~

Damian and Jon were still going at it until Damian looked up and noticed the camera that was flashing red before his face went an interesting shade of red. 

“Shit!” yelped Damian, as he tried to get out of Jon's hold. 

“What's wrong, baby?” asked Jon, kissing his neck. 

“Camera!” yelled Damian, trying his hardest at not getting distracted by that mouth. 

Jon paled until he was snow white and turned to look around. Sure enough there was a camera there, flashing bright red. 

“Fuck!” but before either of them could do anything there was a gust of air before they were in the watchtower, in front of a very pissed off Batman. 

“Thank you, Wallace.” said Bruce, eyes trained on Jon who looked like he would rather death than this. 

“Father! What's the meaning of this?” demanded Damian, wanting to do anything to keep his last shred of dignity with him. 

“I wanted to make sure my son was safe. Instead I find him being assaulted by him.” hissed Bruce out, vicious glare still trained on Jon and even though Jon know he could beat him in a fight he really didn't want to hurt his boyfriend's dad. 

“You're overreacting!” yelled Damian, and Jon had to thank his lucky stars every day that his boyfriend was ridiculously brave. 

“Who cares about that! I knew the demon was a bottom!” whooped Tim, glee clear in his voice but he was shooting Jon a look ‘Run or die.’ Jon took run and quickly disappeared, Bruce not realising it until it was too late. 

“Shut it, Drake!” snapped Damian, massive blush on his cheeks. 

“Well I think that's just amazing. Now me and Bruce can truly be brothers!” said Clark excitedly. 

Bruce had a slightly disgusted look before bending down slightly to face his son. Everyone watched with rapt attention to see a rare father son moment between those two. 

“If he hurts you…” trailed off Bruce. Damian just nodded, happy that his father wasn't judging him for being gay. 

“So does this mean we need to place condoms in the tower?” asked Gar. Damian turned to him with a murderous look and so did his brothers. 

“If the superbrat wants to keep his dick then he won't even think about it until at least a year into the marriage.” muttered Jason. 

“Todd!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, bookmarks and comments give me life.


End file.
